Love and The Things That Come Along
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Taylor and Jennifer have been friends for a while, and Taylor knows of the abuse that Jennifer goes through everyday. When the abuse gets worse, Taylor will have to make a decision that will change everything...
1. An Intro To The Main Characters

**AN: This is my first story for The Sims! This is based off some of my two characters for the Sims 3! Beside a few obvious tweaks with the story, things are fairly the same. Well then readers, enjoy!**

**Chapter One: An Intro To The Main Characters**

_Man, if there is something that I hate, it is having nothing to do. If I sit around my house for too long, my mind starts to wonder. I mean, it's not that I can't find nothing to do, it is just that I freaking hate sitting in my home for too long. I even once contemplated committing a crime, I was that bored. My saving grace was always my laptop. I always play ROMs on it, and I have the games for my systems, don't worry about that. In all honesty, it only gets boring for a little while around here. I live right in the middle of scenic nowhere, so that is part of the problem. _

_Look at me, I am rambling about boredom and repeating myself. Let me introduce myself before something gets forgotten._

_My name is Taylor Ann Morris. I am a 17 year old blonde girl that lives with my uncle in our four bedroom apartment. My parents died when I was ten, and my uncle Andrew, who I call Andy, has been looking out for me ever since I was of that age._

_What I love about Uncle Andy is that he is a really funny, carefree, and all around nice to be around. If you know of a fictional character by the name of Andy Botwin, that is pretty much Andy to a T. Getting back on subject, when it comes to me and the care and safety for myself, he will commit a murder if someone tries to do anything to me. That is what I love about him. He does everything for me, and he makes growing up without my parents and my sexual orientation._

_That is another thing about me that I have to say, I am a lesbian. What I really mean by that is I never dated a boy or man, and I don't intend to. I am into girls and women, and that will never change, count on it. I don't know how that happened, but for some reason, I have always been fascinated with girls, and I don't know why that is. I have always been closer to girls, most of them my friends (obviously). For some reason, I have always wondered what it would be like to be with a girl. I have never kissed a girl, never the less had sex with one. Those are the things that are still a mystery to me._

_Uncle Andy know about this for a while now. It's not that he doesn't care about what I am doing, it is the fact that he wants me to find the right one to give myself to, and to be careful about what I am doing, because there is a lot of things that can cause me a lot of harm, mainly STD's that I am talking about. He once mentioned to me that it is a good thing that I am a lesbian, because that means that I won't get knocked up by any guy or that I won't be sneaking any guys in the home. I might sneak girls into the home at some point in the future, but that is beyond the point._

_I do have a secret crush. In the most understandable terms possible, there is someone who has captured my heart. She is the same age as I am and is someone I have known for a while, a close friend, basically. That girl's name is Jennifer Fox._

* * *

><p>Jennifer Fox was sitting in her room as a war waged in the room below her. This happened all of the time, and in the last 24 hours, was at least the tenth time that crap like this happened, and these were her parents that were fighting like cats and dogs. She really did hate this, she hated this with all of the life in her 17 year old body. She hated the things that her parents did to each other, and more importantly, to her. She didn't know what she did to deserve two drunks for parents. You want to know how bad they were? When they were either so drunk, or when they were too busy arguing with each other, they would barely notice that she was alive, or even in the house sometimes. She would bask in those times, however, because when she was noticed by her parents, however, they would either yell at her, berate her, or even worse, abuse her badly.<p>

One time when she was only 13, her dad beat her so badly, she woke up the next morning with welts all over her body, and her face bruised beyond recognition. Her mother didn't care what happened to her, that, or she was too drunk to care about what her father did to her. That was her life in a nutshell. Hell by parents that were supposed to be there to protect her and take care of her.

There was a bright light in this whole thing, and that bright thing was the friend that she has known since they were only ten, and that was the closet friend that she had in her entire life, Taylor Morris. Jennifer knows about the death of Taylor's parents, and she knows the pain that she went through. She does not know what she is going through, and in order to protect her friend from the hell that she is going through and the pain that she is experiencing, the way things are now have to stay that way in order to protect one of her closest friends from what possibly could happen if her parents, especially her father, find out that he told her what happens and what that sick freak does to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That would be it in any situation, but as far as these two goes, they are on a crash course for something big is going to happen right down the road, and you are going to see it first hand, so be ready for more! <strong>


	2. A Little More Pain

**AN: Well, after a long time away from this story, I decided that I should update. With that said, here we go.**

**Chapter Two: A Little More Pain**

Taylor woke up the next morning, and wandered downstairs. She had a great night's sleep, she dreamed that Jen had moved in with her and her uncle, and the two of them were sharing a room. To celebrate their first night together, they made love. That is when she woke up, however. Anyways, she slid on the clothes that she was going to wear to school, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. It was there that her uncle was sitting at the table in his robe, drinking coffee. Taylor waved at him as she took a seat right across from him.

"What's up?" Andy asked her.

"Nothing much. Still thinking about Jenn." Taylor said in a sad tone of voice.

"I don't get it, why would anyone put their child through something like that?" Andy said in a confused tone of voice.

"It is not even that, really." Taylor said. "Her parents really hate each other, and they are drunks. When they are not drinking and fighting each other, they are taking out their anger and resentment on Jen."

"She can't stay there any longer. Either her parents need to get help, or they need to let her move in with us." Andy said.

"You would really let her do that?" Taylor said, full of hope, and disbelief.

"Yeah, why?" Andy stated back to her.

"Well, you do know that I am gay, right?" Taylor said. "That, and I have a crush on her."

"Of course." Andy said. "Look, I feel the same way about your sexuality that your mother did. You can't control who you love, or who you fall in love with. That, and there is little to no worry that you will be knocked up by someone."

"That is a way of looking at things I suppose." Taylor said. "Thanks."

"Anything for my favorite niece." Andy stated. "You better get off to school."

"Sure. I am out of here." Taylor stated. Giving her uncle a kiss on the cheek, she grabbed her bookbag, and was out the front door, walking to Jenn's house so they can walk to school together.

* * *

><p>Taylor was walking on the street that Jennifer lived on, looking towards her house hoping that her friend was okay. That worry was justified soon enough, because with every step that she took she heard an argument that was taking place in the home that Jen lived in. Taylor stood a few feet away, and watched the scene unfold. Jen came busting out of the house, obvious to Taylor that she had been crying, and her father, dressed in a wife beater, and some slacks, came out after her, yelling and cussing at her.<p>

"Leave me alone!" Jennifer screamed at him, turning on her heels, and stomping off.

"Yeah, get lost you little whore! You are just like your mother!" Her father screamed, heading back into the home.

Taylor watched as Jennifer walked towards school, silently sobbing. Taylor decided to follow at a distance, and make sure that she was okay, at least.

* * *

><p>Taylor watched as Jennifer took a seat on the front of the school steps. She figured that she was just trying to get her composure ready for the school day, which was not surprising. Well, since Jen's parents were the way that they were, this sight was not a real big surprise to Taylor. She knew that Jen's parents were the scum of the earth, and that is putting it nicely, ladies and gentlemen. Taylor took a deep breath, and took a seat next to her friend.<p>

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Taylor asked Jennifer.

"I hate his guts." Jen choked out. "I really do fucking hate him."

"What did he do now?" Taylor asked, trying to sound really sincere, which she was.

"It is all of the time, you know?" Jennifer said. "He talks down to me, calls me slut, tramp, bitch, all of that stuff. I mean he is supposed to be my dad, why would he call me all of those names?"

"Sounds like he is being a total asshole to me." Taylor said under her breath.

"I'm sorry, I had to get my bearings before I headed inside." Jennifer said. "She stood up, but looked back towards her friend.

"Look, if things get bad at home, I can crash there, right?" Jennifer asked her.

"Sure. Call me and let me know, if you can." Taylor said.

"Thanks, Taylor." Jennifer said with a smile.

"No problem." Taylor said back, returning the warm smile that Jenn gave her.

* * *

><p>After school, and well into the late night evening, Taylor, dressed in her pajamas, was sitting at her laptop, playing some computer games on it. Her mind was elsewhere, however, and she knew that her friend was sitting in the middle of an utter hell that she was forced to call home. It frusterated Jennifer that she couldn't do anything about it, and hurt her enought that she really couldn't do a damn thing to save someone that she loved. That only made Taylor more angry towards herself, and her computer. She turned her laptop off, and placed it on the nearby counter, and was about to get into bed when she heard someone gently knocking on her window. She turned and saw that it was Jennifer. Without wasting a second, Taylor opened her window, and ushered her friend inside.<p>

"What happened?" Taylor asked her.

"It is really bad over there." Jenn said with a shudder. "I don't know what is going on over there, but I had enough, and I left. They won't even know that I am gone."

_True. _Taylor thought. "Well, I guess you are here for the night then, right?"

"I hope so." Jenn stated. "You wouldn't mind if I stayed in here, would you?"

"Nope. Make yourself at home." Taylor said. Taylor stood up, and walked over to the closet in the corner of her room, and was looking for some blankets in there. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Jennifer was sliding off her shoes, her socks, and then her pants. Then came her shirt until Jennifer was wearing nothing but a black wifebeater and her black panties.

"If there is enough room, you can sleep here with me, alright?" Jenn called from across the room.

"Okay." Taylor said, doing her best to keep her voice normal, and her mind off of her nearly naked crush in her room. She put her closet back in order, went over to the bed, and climbed in. With Jenn sleeping peacefully mere inches away from her, she knew that she was about so have some inappropriate dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, an announcement. I am really considering deleting this story, but at the most this is going to be at least 5, if not six chapters, so why do so when it can be finished in a little amount of time. Now, with that said, please read and review.<strong>


	3. A Brief Moment of Peace

**AN: In the last chapter, Jennifer found herself spending the night at the house of her best friend, Taylor, who in secret loves the same girl. Now we deal with the morning after, but not after having a certain dream about Jennifer.**

**Chapter Three: A Brief Moment of Peace**

_It was the afternoon, when Taylor was in her room, working on her homework. She looked out her window to the sunny day that this was happening on. Whenever she was in a situation like this, she found that her mind would wander. That was the case, because as she sat there, doing nothing, her mind soon turned to her friend, Jennifer. This was a girl that she known for a long time, and she was madly in love with her as well. The problem is that Jennifer thinks that Taylor is straight, but in fact Taylor is in love with Jennifer. When and where she should break the news to her friend was the real question, because she knew that it had to happen soon. She sighed, because she completed her homework, and found herself with nothing to do._

_Taylor sighed once again, and wondered downstairs, heading for the kitchen. She was home alone, and she sort of liked it that way. Then, from out of nowhere, someone tackled her from behind, and tried to handcuff her hands behind her back, but she managed to get free, and run towards her room. She heard the other footsteps behind her, and just as she was going to close her door, the other person barreled through, knocking Taylor to the floor, and stunning her in the process. _

_The masked person picked her up off the floor, and slammed her against the door, holding both of her hands over her head as her vision became unscrambled. The person removed their mask, and Taylor was faced with a familiar set of brown eyes._

_"Jennifer?" Taylor gasped in total disbelief._

_"Yeah. It's me." Jennifer said. "I wanted to surprise you, and I figured that this was the best way to do it."_

_"By scaring me half to death and thinking that you were a rapist?" Taylor said in disbelief._

_"If you wanted me to rape you, you just had to say so, but I was going to do something that was going to make you feel good." Jennifer said, kissing Taylor, and exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Taylor stood there, and melted into her friend, tensing up when Jennifer;s free hand began to explore her body, dipping into her panties, and rubbing her soft spot._

_"Wow, you really are enjoying this." Jennifer said. Roughly, Jennifer threw Taylor on the bed, and stood before her._

_"Now for the main event." Jennifer said. Taylor smiled as Jennifer slowly began to strip off her clothes, and when she reached her bra, she unclasped it, and when her breast were almost clear..._

* * *

><p>Taylor eyes snapped open, and found herself sitting up, and looking around. It took a minute for her to get her bearings, and she realized that she was not alone. Jenn was sleeping right next to her, and after the dream that she shared, it was going to take a little bit before she was able to look at her with a straight face and without thinking of her in a dirty way, of course, that was going to happen regardless, so she had to at least get out of here.<p>

She slipped out of her bed, and went downstairs, which was occupied by her uncle. Andy waved a bag of donuts in front of her, and when he opened his mouth, she quickly motioned for him to keep quiet.

"What's up?" Andy asked in a hushed tone.

"Jenn is upstairs. She spent the night here last night." Taylor said.

"Alright, is she okay?" Andy asked.

"Yeah. She's fine, but what are we going to do about her being here?" Taylor asked him.

"Well, seeing as how it is a school day, you can either take her to school, or you can stay here. I am going to call the school and tell them that you are sick and that you are staying at home today, okay?" Andy told her.

"Fine with me." Taylor said.

"I am out of here. I am going to grab something for breakfast on my way to work, so these are for you two lovebirds." Andy said.

"Thanks, jerk." Taylor said, sticking out her tongue.

"No problem, tramp." Andy said, messing her hair as he left out the front door. Taylor sighed, and walked upstairs, towards her sleeping friend.

* * *

><p>Taylor walked back into her room, and Jennifer was away, just laying there. Thoughts running through her mind. Taylor walked towards her, and sat at the foot of the bed.<p>

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" Taylor asked in a soothing voice.

"I feel a little better. Thanks for being here for me." Jennifer said sadly. Her tone of voice in the way that she talked really tugged at Taylor's heart strings. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail, and looked at her friend.

"What happened last night? What made you come here?" Taylor asked.

"My parents were fighting really bad, and I just really needed a safe place to rest my head." Jenn said, taking a deep breath, and sitting up. Taylor shifted her seat and body on the corner of the bed before continuing.

"Now you got it." Taylor said with a smile. "I was wondering though. What made your parents this way?"

"Hell if I know." Jennifer said, breathing a little bit on the uneasy side. "One day it was Mayberry, the next day, it was hell on earth. I didn't see it coming."

"No one could have saw something like this coming. The only advice I have for you is to keep your head up, it is going to get better eventually." Taylor said.

"Really?" Jennifer said in an hopeful tone. Taylor nodded, signaling that she gave a positive answer.

"Sure. I know for a fact that this is not the worse situation that you can be in." Taylor smiled, but Jenn could tell that the smile that she was giving her was taking all of the effort in the world to give her, because Taylor just had a flash of an unpleasent memory.

_Her parents. _Jenn thought. Taylor smiled, and walked out of the room. Jenn wondered to herself just what was going on in the mind of her closest friend.

There was something that Taylor was not telling her, and she was determined to find out just what that was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, to be clear, I totally forgot I had this chapter on my computer. I went on and finished a few more stories of mine, and forgot that this was sitting on my computer, waiting to be edited and posted. WTH, huh? Anyway, as this story is winding down, something is about to happen next time. What will that be? Read and find out!<strong>


	4. The Night They Cannot Remember

**AN: Well, this is about to get interesting. In the last part of this chapter, something big is going to happen. Maybe, maybe not, who knows? Let's continue after that long break.**

**Chapter Four: The Night They Cannot Remember**

Taylor woke up the next morning, and looked over at the beauty sleeping next to her. Jennifer looked so peaceful laying there like that, but it also made Taylor hard to resist her. It took every once of her being not to jump on her while she slept. She knew better than to do that, because this is a girl that she was really close to, and she was in need of some serious help. That, above all things, needed to be settled before anything else were to happen in this situation.

How was she going to help her, she wondered. She wanted her to live with her, but that decision was up to Andy, and that was a question that Taylor needed to ask him before something bad happened to Jenn. A room and board was simple, but she had that with her parents. Of course that was another issue that was bad. Her parents needed to be locked up, and never let out, but of course that was Taylor's oppinion, and Jenn loved her parents, even after all of the crap that they put her through, and the crap that they did to each other.

Taylor brushed some of the hair out of her face, and slowly slid out of the bed. She walked towards her bathroom, and went inside to get ready for the day. After the dream that she had, there was no way that she was going to school today, especially with Jenn on her mind. She was in love with this girl, the same girl that she has known for a very long time, and she will do anything for the one who had a grip on her heart.

* * *

><p>With Andy gone for the day, that left Taylor and Jenn alone in the house. Taylor was fine with that, but the fact that they were there alone made her uncomfortable. Taylor knew that there was something was bothering Jenn, and she knew that Jenn was probably picking up on the fact that she was a lesbian, and had the hots for her. Jenn might have some suspicions about that, but for definately knowning, Taylor was unsure about what Jenn might know about.<p>

Taylor watched as Jenn was talking with someone on the phone, but Taylor was unsure as to who it was. Jenn snapped her cell phone shut, and walked over to the bed where Taylor was laying.

"What's up?" Taylor asked her.

"There is a party down at Shyla Griffin's house, and we were invited. Do you want to go?" Jenn asked her.

"Sure. When does it start?" Taylor asked her.

"In a few hours." Jenn said.

"I can be ready by then." Taylor said.

"It's a date, then." Jenn smiled as she hopped off the bed and ran into the bathroom.

Taylor smiled, not knowing was was going to happen tonight.

* * *

><p>With less than an hour to go before the party that they were attending, it was time for the young women to get ready. Jenn donned a short skirt, a tight tank top, and a short jean jacket, along with some white socks and some sneakers. Taylor slipped on some black jeans, a t-shirt with a green diamond on it, and a some black and white sneakers.<p>

"Nice, hoping to get lucky tonight?" Taylor asked her friend.

"No, but you never know, right?" Jenn smiled, smacking her arm.

"No I would not." Taylor smiled back. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Taylor and Jenn were at the party, having a good time. Taylor was busy looking after Jenn, watching her taking shot after shot of liquor. Taylor looked around, and saw various people laughing, and basically having sex. It was funny, but in a sad way. She could only let out a sigh, as she walked over to Jenn, who was basically drunk off her ass right now.<p>

"Okay, it is time to get you home." Taylor said, slinging one of her arms over her shoulders and walking towards the front door. Jenn was rambling in some drunken language that she could not understand. Taylor strapped her friend in, and got into the seat beside her.

"Are we going for a ride?" Jenn asked drunkenly.

"Oh yeah, I am really going to enjoy this ride home, I can tell." Taylor said. She started up her car, and went on her way.

* * *

><p>Taylor slowly pulled up in front of her home, and let out a sigh of relief, because Andy was not home. That meant that he was working overnight, and that they were going to have the house to themselves. She smiled, and got out of her car, bringing Jenn with her. With a lot of skill, and luck as well, she got the door opened, and slowly brought Jenn upstairs to her room. Taylor slowly laid Jenn on the bed, and just stared at her.<p>

Taylor literally had to resist the urge to take Jennifer right there, because she was laying there in a way that was inviting her to have her way with her. Taylor sighed, and began to take off her clothes. She slid into her bed shorts, and her red bra, then she stood there, remembering something.

She had to undress Jenn.

No question that she would want to, but what is going to happen when she got out of that haze that she was in? She was going to have to explain that to her, and what was that going to be like? Taylor sighed, and walked into her room.

With a sigh, she began to undress Jenn, sliding off her skirt, and her jacket along with her top, and sat there, watching as she laid there in her panties and a bra. Taylor was about to tuck her in when Jenn stirred.

"Hey, sweetie." Jenn smiled at her. Taylor jumped, not expecting her to be woke.

"Come on, I have to get you into bed." Taylor whispered to her friend. Jenn leaned into her ear, and whispered.

"I think you are really hot in shorts." Jenn smiled.

"Okay." Taylor smiled, pulling the sheets back, and placing her friend inside. She was still blushing as she did so. Taylor leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

Jenn felt that, and pulled her close, kissing her passionately. Taylor did not know what to do, but this felt too good to stop, so she melted into the kiss, removing their clothes as they clawed at each other with passion.

Taylor screams Jennifer's name as she fell asleep in the arm's of the girl that she loves...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this story is going well enough, and the story is winding down. Jenn's parents make an appearance, and it won't be a good one, of course. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!<strong>


	5. Truth and Consequences

**AN: As the last chapter ended, both Taylor and Jennifer both ended up in a compromising position. As the morning rises, they both soon must face the consequences of their late night affair. What will happen?**

**Chapter Five: Truth and Consequences**

Taylor awoke the next morning, and found Jenn snuggled against her. Memories of what happened last night flooded into her mind as she realized that not only was she nude, but her best friend next to her was in the nude as well. Taylor wanted to stay like this for a while, but she decided against it, for obvious reasons. When she tried to get awake at first, she noticed that somehow Jenn sensed it, and tried to keep her next to her. As much as it hurt her to do this, she decided to almost forceably break free of Jennifer's grip on her. She made sure that she was fully covered before she left the room, giving her a peck on the cheek before she did so.

After making sure that her friend and secret crush was tended to, she moved into the bathroom, and quickly took a shower. She wanted to make sure that there was almost no trace of what happened between them last night. Then she thought about what she was going to do about this. Keeping this from her was going to be nearly impossible, and she was really bad at keeping things from people, and it was nearly impossible to now that she had sex with her friend, who was drunk and came onto her. She did nothing to discourage it, and in all honesty, it was the most amazing feeling that she ever experienced. That would have to wait, because she needed to talk to someone about this.

_Maybe Andy could help me. _Taylor thought as she stepped out of the shower. She dried off quickly, and quickly put on her robe. She quietly grabbed her cell phone, and quietly went downstairs towards the kitchen, and sat at the table as she automatically dialed her uncle's number in her cell phone. After a few moments, he answered.

"Hey, Taylor, what's up?" Andy asked his niece.

"Something happened last night. We are alright, but something happened last night." Taylor said.

"Alright, what?" Andy said, secretly bracing himself for some bad news.

"We went to a party last night, and Jenn got wasted last night at that same party that I mentioned. When we got back here, I laid her in my bed, but she kissed me, and one thing led to another, and we had sex last night." Taylor said. After she said that, Andy was silent for a few minutes, and it was terrible for Taylor, because she felt as though she was going to get yelled at for telling him this. Andy sighed before he broke the silence.

"The right thing that you should do is to tell her the truth abut how you feel about her." Andy said. "If she does not feel the same way, that is just the way it should be and how it should end."

"Thanks." Taylor said.

"No problem." Andy said, hanging up.

Taylor sat there, and thought about what she should do about Jennifer. She really did love her, but she was a close friend of hers, and she did not want to ruin that. But if she did not feel the same way romantically about her that she did, that would be the end of their friendship. But what if Jenn loved her as much as she did? Of course, she would not know unless she tried.

She heard movement around up stairs, and decided that it was now or never to try this, and see what was going to happen.

"God help me." Taylor said to herself as she descended the stairs to confront her friend.

* * *

><p>Taylor walked into her bedroom, and noticed that she was sitting in the bedroom, sheet huddled against her chest. Taylor smiled, and stepped into the bedroom.<p>

"Hello. I take it that you are up." Taylor said in a loud tone of voice, trying to see how bad Jenn's headache was.

"Ugh, would you mind not being so loud?" Jenn asked her. Taylor laughed lightly, and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"So, what do you remember about last night?" Taylor asked her.

"Nothing much, really." Jenn answered. "We went to a party, I drank a little too much, and the next thing I knew, I ended up here, naked. Why am I naked?"

"You did that." Taylor quickly answered. "I took off your clothes so you can sleep more comfortably, and now you are naked."

"Oh." Jenn answered. "Listen, I need to go and get some more clothes from my house."

"Okay, do you need me to go with you?" Taylor answered.

"I'll be fine, just as long as this headache will wear off." Jenn said. Taylor gave her a friendly smile, but deep inside, she sighed a big breath of relief. She dodged a bullet, for now...

* * *

><p>She came to hate living in her own home. Jennifer entered her home, and went right towards her own bedroom. She brought a bag with her, and immediately grabbed some clothes that she had in her drawers. She looked towards her dresser, and saw a picture of her and Taylor together and a school event, making funny faces in a picture together. She took a picture in her hands, and smiled. Then she thought of something. Why was Taylor so affectionate towards her at certain times? She wanted to think that it was just her looking out for a friend, but there was more to it than that.<p>

_Does Taylor have romantic feelings for me?_ Jennifer thought. She shook her head, as that was the most ridiculous thing that she could ever hear, or think of. Just as she was about to think of something else, she heard something from downstairs. As she looked out of her bedroom door, she heard a gunshot, and saw her father stand over her mother. She sat there in shock, and her father looked in her eyes.

"You fucking bitch. I should have killed you when I had the chance." He said, stalking up the steps towards her. Jenn slammed the door, and hopped out of the window in her room. She hit the ground, and began sprinting towards her friend's home.

* * *

><p>As Taylor slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt, she went down to her living room, and noticed that Jenn was frantically running towards her house. Taylor opened the door, and Jenn pratically threw her arms around her.<p>

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Taylor asked her friend.

"Dad shot mom." Jenn said through gasps of breath.

"He did what?" Taylor asked her in disbelief.

"He shot and killed her, I saw it." Jennifer said. Taylor broke free of her friend, and saw that he was running right up to the house. She locked the door, pressed her back to it.

"Okay, this is bad..." Jennifer said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As the story winds down, what else is going to happen? Wait and find out!<strong>


	6. Love and Other Things that Come Along

**AN: Alright, this is the final chapter. I might do a sequel to this story, I might not, depending on the perception of the story. Okay, let's finish this story.**

**Chapter Six: Love and Things That come Along**

"Shit, what are we going to do now?" Jenn asked, hiding behind her friend as her father beat on the door. Taylor was standing there, trying to think before he broke down the door. She was not good at thinking on the spot, especially with the fact that the only thing standing between her, the girl she loved, and utter death was a door that was getting weaker by every passing moment.

"Go upstairs." Taylor said immediately. Jenn looked at her like she lost her mind.

"What? What are you going to do?" Jenn asked her immediately.

"Go upstairs, NOW!" Taylor said, yelling at her. Jenn ran upstairs, and hid and Taylor ran around, looking for something. Just as the front door broke down...

* * *

><p>Jennifer ran upstairs, and hid in one of the empty bedrooms. She heard her dad move around downstairs, turning things over, and screaming out for her. It was not before long that<p>

"Where are you, you little fish eater!" He screamed. "You hiding out with that dyke of a friend of yours?"

"Don't call her that, you fucking piece of shit!" Taylor screamed.

"Really? Do you think that she would want someone like you?" Her father screamed back at Taylor.

"Fuck you." Taylor growled at him. There was a moment of silence, and Jenn's father spoke again.

"Excuse me?" Jenn's father said in a murderous tone that cause Jenn to freeze every time that she heard it.

"I said, 'Fuck You'." Taylor said. Then there was silence. Then that silence was broken when a single gunshot rang out. Jenn stood rooted to the spot as she heard sirens in the distance, and her father running off.

She quietly made her way down the steps. and looked around to the area where the couch was, and saw that there was a pair of feat sticking out from behind the couch area. Jenn knew immediately who it was.

"Taylor." Jenn whispered, rushing to her friend's side. Jenn moved Taylor's hand, which was covering a gunshot wound in her stomach, which was bleeding badly.

"Jenn..." Taylor whispered low and weakly.

"Shh, don't waste your energy, the cops and ambulance are on their way. Just stay with me." Jennifer whispered.

"No...if I die...I have to tell you this..." Taylor whispered.

"Tell me what?" Jenn whispered back to her.

"I am in love with you." Taylor managed to get out before she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later, and they were at the hospital. Jenn was sitting in the intensive care unit, and Andy was busy trying to find out if Taylor was going to be okay. Her father was arrested trying to get out of the city, and charged with attempted murder and murder. That was good, that meant that he was going to be gone for a long time, if he was going to get out of prison. Then came to the confession that Taylor told her before she passed out. Taylor told Jennifer that she was in love with her. That really caught her off guard, and that meant that something did happen that night that they went to the party. She wanted to know what happened, but was this the time and place for that question?<p>

Andy walked into the waiting room, and took a seat next to her. Jenn noticed that he had a sort of weary look, and he was also sporting a slight smile on his face.

"She is out of surgery, and she is doing fine." Andy said, taking a deep breath, and looking at Jennifer. Taylor was in this position because she wanted to protect her friend, so he really can not be mad at her or Jennifer, but the bastard that is going to spend the rest of his life in jail for this.

"That is good to know, but before we were brought here, she told me that she was in love with me, Andy." Jennifer said.

Andy didn't say a word, but he did shrug his shoulders as if he knew this moment was coming.

"She is a lesbian, isn't she?" Jennifer answered. With nothing to lose, Andy nodded his head, yes.

"She also told me that after the party that you to went to, you got drunk and had sex with her." Andy added.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Jennifer asked him, her voice slightly angry.

"It would have been better if it came from her, honestly." Andy said, but he went immediately on the offensive. "Tell me this, do you feel any different about her now that you know this?"

Jenn thought about it for a moment, and then some strange feelings came to the surface about Taylor. For an odd reason, even though she was straight, she could have seen herself being with Taylor. She didn't know what she was going to do about their friendship, but it was a risk that she was willing to take. What she was going to say when Taylor came to was another story, though.

* * *

><p>It was late at night, and Taylor was sleeping in her hospital bed. Jennifer slowly entered the room, and stared at her friend. She stood there, watching the beauty of her friend in her sleep like state. Jenn ran a hand through her friend's hair, and smiled. Jennifer had to admit, Taylor was really pretty. Jennifer smiled, and slowly lowered her head towards Taylor's, and before she eve knew it, she found herself kissing her. Jennifer slowly deepened the kiss, and finally broke after a few moments. Taylor's eyes slowly opened, and stared right into Jennifer's. She smiled, and touched her face with one of her hands.<p>

"I love you Taylor." Jenn whispered, resting her head against her shoulder.

"I love you, too, Jennifer." Taylor whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>A FEW WEEKS LATER<strong>

Basically, Jennifer was living with Taylor and her uncle now. She really loved living there, because Andy was really nice, and Taylor was now close to her, which is something that she really wanted. Taylor was at home recovering, and Jennifer went to school. Sure, she had to deal with the stares and questions of her friends about what happened to Taylor and her current situation. She didn't worry too much about that, because it was going to blow over soon enough.

The only thing that mattered to Jennifer Fox was she was now in love with her best friend Taylor.

It was late at night, and Jennifer was sound asleep next to the girl that she now knows is the one for her. Jenn sat up, and stared at the girl, letting a smile cross her face. After evreything that Taylor did for her, she owed Taylor her life, and now she loves her. Jennifer softly stroked her hair, and gave her a soft and sweet goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, my love." Jennifer said, falling asleep in her arms.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a little while, the story is done. A short and sweet ending to the story. Thanks to all of those for reading and reviewing. Stay tuned for more by me!<strong>


End file.
